This invention relates to aircraft propellers and more specifically to slow turning turbine application with relatively high power coefficients. These applications are very weight and polar moment sensitive and the aircraft require high levels of performance with low noise and vibration levels for passenger comfort. The propellers for these aircraft must turn at relatively low speeds so as to keep the tip velocities subsonic at their high cruise speeds. The new blade design of the present invention is particularly effective in meeting these performance requirements.